


Eighteen, or the attempted sexual awakening of one Spencer Smith

by Santaanawinds



Series: I love you to the moon, and sun, and stars [4]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 18th birthday, Asexuality, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santaanawinds/pseuds/Santaanawinds
Summary: Spencer's eighteen now. He's an adult. He can totally do this, and he knows exactly who to call-everyone's favourite hook-up, Pete Wentz.Spencer's backstory.
Relationships: Spencer Smith/Original Female Character, Spencer Smith/Original Male Character, Spencer Smith/Pete Wentz
Series: I love you to the moon, and sun, and stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/807903





	Eighteen, or the attempted sexual awakening of one Spencer Smith

“Happy Birthday Spencer!” He’d walked into his own “surprise” birthday party, and truth be told, couldn’t wait to finish blowing out the candles and make his escape. He was headed down to LA for some administrative bullshit that he guessed came with the territory of being a teenage rockstar, and as soon as those meetings were over, he had some plans that needed getting too. He was on a flight that night, with meetings first thing and all day. 

The minute the meetings were over, he headed back to his hotel to take a shower. He brushed and put on a crest strip while he combed his hair and thanked god that Brendon and Ryan were already busy and not here to attack him with eyeliner and flat irons. He called Pete while he lathered up his face. This peach fuzz bullshit had to go.  
‘Hey, hey, kiddo. What’s up?’  
‘Not much, Pete. Hey, do you have a sec?’ He drags the razor up under his chin, head tilted back so he can see.  
‘Like privately?’ =`  
‘Yeah.’ A stroke of the razor.  
‘Sure.’ He heard Pete separate himself from whatever group of people he’d surrounded himself with today.  
‘If this gets out, I’m going to find you in your sleep.’ Spencer threatens. He makes another stroke of the razor.  
‘Ok. Put the rattle down, Smith, and use your big boy words.’  
‘Fuck you. I’m only calling because you’re the first person who comes to mind when asking where I can find a prostitute.’ 

Pete laughs at that, his harsh, cloying laugh. Spencer can see the look on his face, and he wants to wipe it off. Instead, he settles for rinsing his razor in the sink.  
‘I can get you laid.’ Pete says casually. Spencer shaves the remaining patches of fuzz from under his chin.  
‘That’s not what I’m asking.’  
‘You’re a teenage rockstar and you look pornographic in a pair of girl jeans. You don’t need to pay for it.’  
‘It’s not about the getting it. I can get it just fine without your help. I just…I need it to be on my terms, alright? If you’re gonna be an asshole about it, I can just ask Patrick where it is that you go.’ Spencer threatens, shaving carefully now so he’s not wearing blood to his official de-flowering.  
‘Hey, HEY! That is NOT for Pattycakes’ pure little self to know. Plus, he’d never get off my ass if he thought I was debauching an eighteen year old.’  
‘So, are you gonna help me, or are you gonna keep being a prick about it?’ He rids himself of his (non-existent) moustache. 5 o’ clock shadow his ass. He dips and rinses his razor again. 

Pete sighs.  
‘Are you…sure about this?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘Ok, I might know somewhere. What are you after?’  
‘Uhh…’ he hadn’t exactly gotten that far. His right cheek gets all the attention while he decides.  
‘I’ll assume you want vanilla.’ Pete puts it out there, prepared to be corrected.  
‘Yeah.’ Spencer says casually, like he even knows what that means.  
‘One partner, or more than one?’  
‘Uhh. One.’ One seems like a good place to start. He rinses the razor.  
‘Girl? Guy?’  
‘Uhh, I like…options?’ Pete chuckles, but this time not unkindly. 

It isn’t his first time playing this game. Everyone in Pete’s entire incestuous music family knew Pete was your guy for anything. You needed drugs, or someone’s ass beat, you rang Pete. You wanted sex, a party, a stolen car to disappear? He’s your guy (don’t ask and he won’t tell. It goes against his ethos). He’s a vault. That’s why he’s the only person on planet earth Spencer would ever consider asking for this hook-up.  
‘Yeah, ok. I think I can do options.’ Spencer’s now on his left cheek, swiping away at the last of the stray peach fuzz on his baby face. He wished he looked at least his age as he rinsed and set aside the razor, splashing his face and drying it with the towel around his shoulders.  
‘It has to be somewhere no one will ever find me out. If my mother finds out, she’ll die. No, she’ll kill me, and then she’ll die.’ Spencer corrects.  
‘Don’t worry. I know the place. No one will ever have to know.’ Pete assures him. ‘But call me after and let me know how it goes.’ That was the other good thing about Pete. Whatever trouble he helped you get yourself into, he always checked up on you after, just in case you needed his expertise on getting yourself back the hell out.  
‘Will do. Thanks Pete.’  
‘I’ll text it to you.’ The details came with a note-‘take cash’. 

Spencer rented a car and drove around a few times before choosing a parking space and walking in. He wiped his sweaty hands on his palm and knocked when he got to the door of the half-empty apartment block near the industrial complex in a corner of town last seen by the sun, well, possibly never. The door opens and he walks in, hoping he’ll be alive to walk back out later. He remembers this is Pete he was thinking about, and Pete, while irresponsible and immature to the Nth degree, would never deliberately put anyone (except maybe himself) into that kind of harm’s way.  
Spencer is immediately confronted with the brick shithouse of a bouncer.  
‘You eighteen? You know what we do here?’  
‘Yeah. I’m eighteen. Yeah.’ He hands over his ID.  
‘So, what’ll it be, sunshine? Girl, two girls, three? A boy?’ The bouncer looks him up and down, blue eyes piercing.  
‘Uh, uh a gi-a girl.’ He stutters out.  
‘Sure thing. Gonna need a deposit first. $100 now, the rest after. You try to stiff her, we stiff you. You hurt her, we hurt you. You do anything else shady, your ass gets thrown out before you can blink.’ He’s warned.  
‘What? Of-of course not.’ The bouncer laughs and ruffles his hair. He glares. He’s not a kid. This earns him a bigger laugh and he shows this guy the middle finger.  
‘Rachel. You’ve got a fresh one. Think he’s a virgin?’ A tall, thin woman with a slight tan and long dark, curly hair walks in in a robe.  
‘Definitely. Do you even know what sex is?’ She asks him point-blank. Spencer finds himself unable to compute a smart-ass remark and instead just nods silently, intimidated by the fact that he’s seriously about to do this. 

She smiles at him kindly and reaches out for his hand.  
‘Come on then-What’s his name?’  
‘ID says Spencer.’ The bouncer provides.  
‘Come on then, Spencer. I’m gonna have so much fun with you.’ His fingers are grabbed and he finds himself marched off to an apartment, faster than his walking pace, slower than his jog. There’s a skip every few steps just to keep up with her.  
‘Sorry about him, that’s just a game we play.’ Spencer is shoved down onto the bed and the door kicked shut.  
‘Can-can we lock that?’  
‘’Fraid not. My friend the bouncer out there likes to be able to reach me if I call for help.’ Spencer thinks back to the big burly man with eyes filled with murder, or, at the very least, GBH.  
‘Yeah, ok.’ He nods obediently.  
‘So,’ the woman drops down next to him, ‘what do you think you might want today?’  
‘Uh, well, I’m not…I’m not really sure. I never wanted sex before, and I guess I wanted to try it out on my own terms. Do you have any suggestions?’ He asks like he’s waiting to hear the chef’s specials at a restaurant. 

‘Well, I don’t do kissing and I won’t make out with you, but there’s heavy petting, hand jobs, blowjobs, ‘your dick in my vagina’ sex any way you want it, or anal.’  
‘Yours or mine?’ Spencer blurts out. She chuckles. ‘I’m-I’m sorry. That was totally inappropriate.’  
‘No, not really. I could peg you if you wanted. You can choose your size of dick. There’s a drawer full over there. All cleaned and sanitized with the appropriate size of condom, of course.’  
‘Uh, no thanks. Um, can we just, maybe start with…touching?’

She takes off her robe and lays back on her elbows. She’s wearing some really nice teal lingerie.  
‘Go for it, honey. If that’s all you want, then it’s the easiest 60 bucks I’ll make today.’  
‘I paid 100.’  
‘Room rent and security don’t come cheap.’  
‘Oh.’ Spencer sits up on his heels, tilts his head to the side and bites his lip.  
‘You’re beautiful.’  
‘Flattery won’t get you a discount.’  
‘I know. I wasn’t…’ Spencer blushes.  
‘I’m teasing.’ She winks. ‘Lighten up. You’re in charge here. You can take all the time you want.’ 

At that, Spencer trails his fingers up and down her legs, her arms, across her chest and her stomach. Gently, he slips a finger under her bra strap.  
‘Um, is it ok if I?’  
‘You tell me.’ She tells him. He takes it as a ‘yes’ and slides it down her arm, then the other one, then he asks her how he takes it off.  
‘Like this.’ She takes his hands and puts his fingers over the clasp. With some help, he unfastens the bra and places it neatly on the pillow. She’s bemused by his manners.  
‘So, how do I?’ She reaches for his hands, slightly clammy.  
‘Wipe em on your jeans first. Sweaty hands aren’t endearing, they’re gross.’ He does as he’s told. ‘Then, you take them, just like this. Nice and gentle.’ She places them on herself. After a minute or so, she encourages him to feel and squeeze. ‘You could play with the nipple, some girls like that. Some boys, too.’  
‘Uh, no, I don’t think so.’ He shakes his head. 

‘Ok,’ Rachel says, changing tack, ‘what would you like? I can show you what to do with a girl downstairs, or, we can make this all about you, and that’s ok too. There’s no shame here.’ Spencer doesn’t know how to reply.  
‘Maybe I can help you shake off those nerves. Here, take off some of these clothes.’ Spencer stands up. ‘The shoes, the jacket, off with them. That’s better.’ Spencer’s smiling now. It’s a nervous one, but it’s a start. ‘The jeans.’ He drops them immediately to the floor and steps out of them. He leaves his socks on though. ‘There we go. Now you look ready. Confidence is sexy.’  
‘Confidence, sexy. Right.’  
‘Now, tell me what it is that you want.’ Spencer says nothing. ‘Or, show me? That works, too.’ He nods, climbs back onto the bed, and sits next to her again. 

He takes her hand and rests it on his thigh. He does the same to her.  
‘You ready to touch?’ He nods. He feels the outside of her underwear, the shape of her between the legs. With the detail he’s feeling, she can’t have much in the way of hair, unlike Spencer, who’s never done anything with his except wash it in the shower. After a little while, she straddles his legs and reaches between them. He’s not even got a semi.  
‘You’re not hard.’ He takes her hand and reaches it into his boxers.  
‘Now?’ He asks as she strokes until his dick jumps and then pumps a little.  
‘No.’ It’s not harried or judgmental.  
‘Can we, can we do something else?’ He asks, a shake in his voice. He doesn’t like this so much. She takes her hand out of his boxers and gets up to rinse it off in the sink in the corner with a little bit of soap.  
‘What do you have in mind?’ 

She comes back over to the bed, and Spencer, lying on the other pillow, taps the bed beside himself. She lays down and assumes he wants to rut against her. She positions a knee between his legs.  
‘N…no, I. I just want to lay here.’ He snuggles in close and wraps his body around hers. ‘I want to know what this feels like.’ She lets it go for maybe a quarter of an hour.  
‘Spencer, what are you after? You don’t seem like the type to just want a quick fuck, and so far you haven’t wanted a fuck at all.’ Not that she can’t appreciate a gentleman, but even so, she’s confused. He’s far from her usual clientele. ‘I mean, sure, there’s nothing wrong with that, it’s just a little unusual for someone to come here looking to snuggle.’  
‘I wasn’t.’ He said, and sits up. ‘There was this girl at homecoming and she made me touch her, Shelly Cartwright. A real asshole. I didn’t want to, so she called me frigid and gay and school sucked forever after that. There’s a boy who likes to practice on me, but he never makes me come and I don’t know that I want him to. I don’t know if I’m straight, or gay, or both.’  
‘And you’re here to find out?’  
‘Yeah. Well, yeah.’  
‘I have a friend. He sees male clients, mostly. If you wanted, I could call him, and if he’s not busy, he could come here and help you figure things out.’ Spencer’s not naiive. He knows this is getting expensive. Still, he has nearly a grand on his person right now, which is about all his living expenses for the next three months because they made almost fuck all last tour, but he’s prepared to walk out penniless if it means he finds his answer. He nods.  
‘Okay.’ 

‘Spencer, this is Lee. Lee, this is Spencer. He wants to find out what he likes. Girls, guys, both.’  
‘Ok, sure. Just tell me where you want me.’ Lee’s in nothing but a robe as short as Rachel’s and a small red pair of shorts. They’re very tight, and Spencer can appreciate a nice silhouette. Lee tosses his robe in the corner.  
‘I’ll be out there.’ Rachel whispers to Lee, who nods.  
‘Stay?’ Spencer asks, the word catching in his throat.  
‘You know that’s gonna cost extra, right? A lot extra.’ Rachel tells him. The baby virgins never have much cash.  
‘I know. My wallet’s in my jeans. I’ve got it.’ Rachel picks up his wallet and checks.  
‘He’s not kidding. Ooh! Someone came prepared.’ She unfolds a string of condoms. ‘Smart boy.’ She sits down in a chair in the corner where Lee threw his robe.  
‘I see we’ve got the boobs out.’ Lee comments, green eyes sparkling. 

‘So uh, I…’ Spencer starts.  
‘No kissing, no bareback, no swallowing, use a condom.’ Lee recites.  
‘Ok, yeah, but.’  
‘I don’t care how clean you are, or how much of a virgin you seem to be. Rules are rules.’  
‘He wasn’t arguing.’ Rachel said. ‘We have ourselves a gentleman here.’  
‘He’s barely eighteen. There’s no such thing.’  
‘It’s true. I’m still wearing panties, aren’t I? A kid with that much cash, they should be on the floor right now. But that’s not how our Spencer works.’ Spencer knows it’s just for as long as he’s paying, but to hear ‘our Spencer’ makes him all warm and fuzzy inside.  
‘So he is a gentleman? That’s different.’ He turns to the man in question. ‘Hand job, blow job, anal? Fingering? Fisting? Rim job?’  
‘I…I just want to touch. You. I want to touch you.’ He’s become emboldened with Rachel’s help.  
‘Like foreplay? I can do foreplay.’ 

Spencer sits back against the pillows and spreads his legs a little.  
‘Slutty. I like it.’ Spencer blushes. He maybe likes the term just a little. ‘Ooh, we like that. Ok. Skank, whore, cumpdumpster?’  
‘Not so much.’  
‘Slut it is.’ Lee sinks down between Spencer’s legs and runs fingers along arms and legs and up and down Spencer’s neck. He plays with his hair, strokes his bottom lip with his thumb, and looks down.  
‘Aren’t you happy to see me?’ Spencer looks down, looks back up to Lee, and shrugs. ‘Well, ok. Why don’t you try touching now?’ That is after all, what Spencer had said he wanted. Lee takes Spencer’s hands and puts them on his body. He leaves it to Spencer to roam where he would like to, and that’s everywhere but his underwear. He takes a hand again and puts it on the front of his shorts. ‘What about here? Does the little slut like my cock?’ Spencer tilts his head and strokes with the back of a finger.  
‘It’s a nice cock, I guess. I have one of my own though. I don’t get what’s so special about yours.’ Rachel, in the corner, bursts out laughing.  
‘Sorry!’ Spencer says. ‘Sorry, sorry. I have no control over my mouth when I get nervous.’  
‘Well, I have great control over my mouth. Why don’t I show you?’ Lee suggests. 

Spencer shrugs what the hell and decides to go with it.  
‘Lean back and try to relax.’ Lee starts kissing all the way down Spencer’s chest and over to each hipbone. He mouths at the fabric covering Spencer’s cock (which earns him the slightest of semi’s at best) and by the time he gets to pulling them down, Spencer’s gently pushing him away by the shoulders.  
‘No? Ok. That’s, I mean, you’re missing out-I’m fucking amazing, but, okay.’  
‘I must be broken. You’re both really hot and I…I don’t want to fuck you?’  
‘Oh, it’s not over yet.’  
‘No?’  
‘No.’ Lee assures him ‘Plenty of guys have a hard time getting it up their first time. I could try?’ Spencer nods. More than anything, he’s desperate not to be broken. 

He’s pushed back onto the pillow again and his arms and legs are stroked with the lightest of touches, his face, his neck, his lips. His butt, his belly, his chest and back are touched until Spencer’s keening for more, but Lee takes it slowly, agonizingly slowly, dragging it out.  
‘Oh, I LOVE virgins!’ He exclaims. ‘They’re always gagging for it!’ He grinned. ‘Here, let me-here.’ He slides his fingertips under Spencer’s shirt and pulls the white t-shirt off over his head, arms in the air like a child. Spencer’s under no illusions that he could ever compete. He’s short, pale, and chubby, with just a little too much baby fat to be cute.  
‘He’s adorable.’ Lee exclaims.  
‘I knew you’d like him.’ Rachel says. 

Spencer, in the meantime, has reached for Lee, wanting more of this intoxicating touch. It makes Spencer shiver to be held skin to skin, fingers stroking, Lee’s body gently rocking against his. It’s such a low level of arousal that it’s just nice without Spencer wanting anymore, and the slower and gentler Lee is, the more Spencer wants it.  
‘Do you want me to fuck you? I’ll do it any way you like.’ The offer is almost sweet. Then Spencer remembers that Lee is getting paid at least as much as Rachel to be here.  
‘No!’ Spencer sits bolt upright. Lee and Rachel exchange a look.  
‘It’s ok. You don’t have to fuck or be fucked. We’re here for you. What you say goes, ok, Spencer?’ Rachel soothes. He nods.  
‘I think. I really think I am broken.’ He nearly cries. ‘There are two really attractive people at my beck and call, and the last thing I want is for anyone to get more naked than they are right now.’ Tears are threatening to spill.  
‘We don’t have to get more naked. Lie down. I’ll touch you the way you like again?’ 

Easily persuaded by Lee’s easy grace, Spencer lays back in his arms to be stroked and touched and rutted gently against.  
‘R-Rachel?’ Spencer feels weak, crying out to a call girl to come and comfort him because the idea of fucking a call anybody freaks him right the fuck out.  
‘Yeah?’ She kneels on the covers.  
‘Touch me?’ She lays with Spencer and strokes his body, pressing close and carding her fingers through his hair. It’s in the way that Spencer calms right down and becomes putty in their arms that tells Lee exactly what Spencer’s answer is.  
‘You’re a little cuddleslut.’ He accuses. Spencer turns pink but makes no argument to the contrary. Resistance to that truth is futile.  
‘You’re not broken, our dear Spencer. You’re just asking the wrong question. It wasn’t ‘girls or guys?’ it was ‘do you want sex at all?’.’ Lee tells him.  
‘What?’  
‘You’re asexual.’  
‘A what now?’ There’s a name for people like him?  
‘Asexual.’  
‘So, I’m not broken?’  
‘Of course not.’ Rachel informs him. ‘Everyone just likes different things.’  
‘In your case, ‘things’ just aren’t sex.’ Lee explains. ‘It’s perfectly normal not to want it. You can still like all the other stuff that comes before it. Sex just might not be for you.’ 

He’s not broken, and he’s not a freak. He just doesn’t want what other people want, the way that they want it. Spencer feels the missing piece of his puzzle turn and click into place, the lines disappearing and the picture becoming whole. He wants to cry. He does cry. They rub his back and hold him and stroke his hair and whisper gentle things, and sure, cuddling and heart-to-heart discussion wasn’t really what he came here looking for, but he’s found it none-the-less. That, and the new-found knowledge that this is the level of physicality he wants in a relationship, and that that relationship doesn’t need to be limited to just him and one other. It’s been an eye-opening evening. 

By the time the bouncer comes around to check on them (It’s nearly two hours, they’re told), Spencer’s feeling lighter and happier than he has since that homecoming groping. He finds himself chuckling. ‘Fuck you, Shelly Cartwright.’  
‘Shelly who now?’ Lee asks, shrugging on his robe.  
‘She groped him at a school dance and made his life hell when he didn’t feel like it.’ Rachel fills in. ‘Fuck Shelly!’  
‘Fuck Shelly!’ Lee says brightly. Spencer laughs. He’d never once have thought that practically the day of his eighteenth birthday, he’d be in a room with escorts laughing about his worst high school bully and the newfound realization of his (lack of) sexuality. Sure, it’s a story that he may never, ever tell. But damn, it feels good. He stands up.  
‘Hey, um, I know it’s not the rules, but…do you think I could kiss you? On the cheek?’  
‘Virgins.’ Lee rolls his eyes. ‘So clingy!’ 

He walks over to Spencer and receives his kiss on the cheek and a hug. He gladly hugs the man back, pecking him just on the corner of his mouth.  
‘If I get herpes, I will find you.’  
‘You won’t.’ Spencer opens his arms to Rachel, now dressed again in her bra and robe. She offers him a hug and a peck on the cheek. He pecks her on the cheek. ‘Thanks. Both of you.’  
‘You’re welcome, Spencer Smith.’ Rachel says, as he steps back into his jeans and buttons them up. Spencer freezes tugging a shoe on.  
‘I never said my name was ‘Smith’.’ He puts his foot down and stamps his heel into the shoe.  
‘Oh please,’ Rachel laughs, ‘I know exactly who you are, teen rockstar. Pete called me. Said it called for a gentle hand. He must really care about you.’ Spencer put on his other shoe.  
‘He plucked me out of my grandma’s basement two years ago. He should care.’ Spencer bit playfully, turning his t-shirt the right way out, putting it back on and picking up his jacket. Lee reached out to hand him his wallet, first tearing off a condom for keeps.  
‘I have a rockstars condom!’ He grinned.  
‘It’s not worth shit without any proof.’ Spencer’s not sure why he’s daring them.  
‘Don’t worry. He’ll keep it in his nightstand and jack off over it for the rest of his life.’ Rachel kids.  
‘Go for it.’ Spencer says flippantly.  
‘I will. Goodbye, my asexual slut!’ Lee cries dramatically. Spencer leaves and pays the bouncer. Rachel’s followed.  
‘He’s one of Pete’s. He gets the one-time-only virgin discount.’ It still comes to another $300 for the two hours of ‘group escort’, but still far less than Spencer expected. 

He gets in his car and calls Pete.  
‘How did it go, kiddo? You get out of there okay?’  
‘I…yeah.’  
‘You okay?’ Pete hears how Spencer’s a little choked up.  
‘I’m fine.’  
‘I’m coming to your room for breakfast. Be there in an hour.’  
‘It’s 9 o’ clock at night.’ But all Spencer heard was the sound of a truck reversing in his ear. 

Pete did turn up, and then he sweet-talked room service into pancakes, coffee, waffles, bacon and toast (all generously added to Spencer’s bill, of course).  
‘So,’ he asked, flopping down onto Spencer’s bed while he showered with the door half open, ‘How did it go?’ Spencer turned the water off and grabbed a towel, rubbing his hair with it first, then wrapping it around his waist.  
‘You want the details? It was life-changing.’ He stick his head into the opening between the door and the jamb.  
‘That’s great. But you know, nothing beats a girl who actually really wants to fuck you.’ Pete smirks like a total asshole.  
‘You would know. Your friends say hi.’  
‘Friends?’  
‘Lee and Rachel.’  
‘Oh, yeah. I might have let Rachel know you were coming.’  
‘And the bouncer, apparently.’ Now that he thinks back, the bouncer was playing with him, but not surprised he was there.  
‘Well, yeah, I wasn’t throwing you to the wolves.’ Spencer stands behind the door to put some shorts on, and then makes his way back out into the bedroom. 

He sits on the bed running his fingers through his hair.  
‘So, Spencer, you sure you’re ok?’  
‘I’m…better than ok. I think I know the answer now.’  
‘There was a question?’  
‘Yeah. It wasn’t the answer that I wanted, but it’s the right one.’  
‘’Can Spencer Smith lose his virginity?’?’  
‘No. I…this goes in the vault, right?’ Pete nods solemnly, zipping his lips. The getting of one (or more) into and out of trouble, and the check in later, as well as all future conversations on the topic were covered in perpetuity by Pete’s ethos. ‘Well, I…’  
‘What? Spencer, you can tell me. We can talk about it, or not, but it doesn’t leave this room. Besides, what can you say to me that I’m in any place to judge?’  
‘I wanted to know if I was into girls or guys.’  
‘Or both?’  
‘It turns out I’m not into anyone…like that. Rachel tried, Lee tried, they both tried, it just isn’t for me. All this time thinking I was broken, and I just wasn’t asking the right question.’  
‘So I did the right thing debauching a teenager?’  
‘Hey, I’m not debauched! Not anymore than I was before, anyway.’ Pete laughs.  
‘I’m glad to hear it, Spencer.’ 

Now that Spencer makes sense to Spencer, his confidence soars and not long after that, he makes the acquaintance of a beautiful girl.  
‘Hi, I’m Spencer.’  
‘I’m Haley. Nice to meet you.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can decide for yourself whether or not the bouncer's name begins with a Z. I refuse to paint said living being in a good light, but if y'all make that connection (and those of you who know his origin story will), then that's ok, I guess. It is a work of fiction, after all.


End file.
